Talk:Christmas School/@comment-32729240-20171209165723
Keep Reading for ALL City Snowman Locations** If you keep clicking on them (try clicking the base of the snowman if it keeps melting) they will spit out coins, lives, Snowflake Keys, Snowflake Rings for the Christmas School, and Winter Talismans to play the Magical Items mini-games. They only stay in one spot for about ten to fifteen seconds. When they start wiggling they’re about to move so click furiously before they melt and change locations. Like everything else in Hidden City, they will reoccur at the same locations. You can almost circle around the map to follow him (locations listed below). This is an easy way to keep playing and refill your lives or bank at the same time. Sometimes you need to zoom in a little if your having trouble clicking on them and getting them to spit out rewards; try the base of the snowman if you’re having difficulty. Hope this helps! Snowman Common Locations (going counterclockwise starting at the Christmas School: •Two spots to the left and bottom of the Christmas School (all the way left and slightly north and directly underneath next to Santa’s sleigh) •Left of the Gift Shop (lvl. 36) in the courtyard •Two spots below/in front of City Hall, behind the Christmas tree •Front left entrance to the Station •North side of Christmas Hall (lvl. 32) •Between Christmas Hall (lvl. 32) and Rature Theatre (lvl. 56); this gets trickier to click on so you may need to zoom in and click at the base, quickly before it melts •Southeast of Rapture Theatre (lvl. 56) is an unlabeled building (most likely depending on your level); Snowman will appear on the street corner directly above the fountain with the reindeer (Northwest corner of the building) •Two locations; Right of The Hotel (lvl. 47), North of Angela’s Park (lvl. 62) in the Courtyard; and to the Right of the unmarked, South facing building, North of Angela’s Park (lvl. 62); this Snowman appears on the right side of this building •Southwest of the Christmas tree (scroll to the very right bottom corner of the map); this guy is located at the Southwest facing entrance to The Yard (lvl. 44) and Northwest of the Thanksgiving Fair (below Jack’ Masquerade Ball) •Below the Christmas tree next to the Angel Statue (Northeast of the Enchanted Ball) at the very top of the map, Northeast of the totems by the Square) *I tried to be as descriptive as possible (being a teacher, excessive details are an occupational hazard) for those that are just starting out. I’ve been playing a few months so some of the locations don’t have numbered levels listed, since I’m not sure what they are now that mine are unlocked. Take great advantage of this option while it lasts because it’s an easy way to gain coins, lives and Snowflake Keys without spending any energy (digital energy, that is)! I’ve already collected 3 levels worth of Snowflake Keys without playing at the Christmas School at all, just from chasing the Snowman around. Sometimes two or three Snowmen circulate at the same time giving you a greater chance at free gifts. Just try to be fast because when they start wiggling around they’re about to melt and relocate again. I hope this is beneficial to all. **If you appreciate the information and details, friend me on Hidden City (StemMommy)! I could use some assemblers! ��